bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:202.156.14.74
Please sign comments. I don't have to tell you this since you been editing here a long time Paul. But sign your comments on talkpages in future. Dan the Man 1983 20:01, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Whoops... I'M NOT PAUL. THIS IP IS A SHARED IP SO STOP FRAMING PEOPLE LIKE THIS. Another person from 202.156.14.74 :That is rubbish. :Do you think I was born yesterday. Every IP address you have used since your block, has been a perfect match with each other, and an IP from the same location edited User:Paul H K yesterday. Plus look at the caps, a perfect example of your poor attitude. Dan the Man 1983 04:33, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::Not to mention that an APNIC WhoIs on this, and every other, address goes straight back to Singapore. This has crossed the line into sockpuppetry, Paul, and I'm blocking you and all your IPs. McJeff 05:47, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::I wasn't born two days ago either. Singapore uses a proxy system in which eight or more people share an IP address. Do you live in Singapore? Do you even KNOW about Singapore? So you are basically "blocking" an amount of people more than eight times the amount of IPs you blocked, because of one bad apple and the fact that you don't care to get any insight into the problem? Pathetic. And your "WhoIs" proof, all the same. They all go back to Singapore. So? How many people live in Singapore? One? Only your "Paul"? :::So why don't you UNBLOCK him because it wasn't his fault. It was MINE. That message above was MINE. Punishing your "Paul" because of ME is UNFAIR, especially for a ONE YEAR block. All because of a "you have received a new message from Bully Wiki" and an IP conflict, and I was browsing on Halopedia at the time and decided to investigate. I was frustrated at the time, though. I apologize for the inconvenience I have caused you, but next time post your comments on Paul_H_K's talkpage, not this old and worn IP page. Why post on this IP page when you could use his user talkpage? Especially for people who live in Singapore, as one spark like this attracts unwelcome attention across eight IP addresses or more. I AM a perfect example of this. So unblock this innocent fellow's user account. Don't worry about the IP addresses, I won't be editing on this wiki anyway as I don't know or care about the game Bully. ::::Predictable pattern here, Paul was known for signing one set of comments and not the other. Dan the Man 1983 03:23, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Message to Admins I know I'm not supposed to do it here, but this is the only page I can edit. Now to the topic. I wanted to say I did not "sockpuppet". I only realized that I was unbanned today, and before that, was using my IP adress. I want to appeal here against the block. I know I've been such a bastard in the past, insulting and all the crap I've done. I'm truly sorry for all my rude and hurtful actions towards all of your. Angling for an Admin position is natural, just like how someone might want to be the boss in some company. I hope all of you can understand and unblock me. Paul :Oh you want to appeal against the block? :Okay lets look at the facts shall we. :You put in false information, knowing full well it was against rules. When this was found out, you asked us not to delete them. We asked for a list, we got it, but when you stated the list your poor attitude came out and stated that all your hard work was gone to waste. What hard work is that? :You have a poor attitude, and you act like a suicidal baby when you don't get your own way. Two main things annoyed most people here. One was the quotes fiasco, which by the way ended your chances of being an admin, because at the time, I was thinking of giving you adminship. The second one was the censorship of swear words in articles. Not only did you censor the word shit in an article, but a month or so before you censored swearing on other peoples take pages. Then you took it upon yourself to state that you decided that swear words should be censored. Trying to force a rule that was not a rule. :One thing that really annoyed me was your comments in forum about my countryman calling them stuck up, snobby, and said that we have a lot of airs and graces. Complete rubbish. :The truth is you was a good editor here and was trusted, but now you cannot be trusted. :Appeal Denied. Dan the Man 1983 03:11, 28 December 2008 (UTC)